piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Saddest Piston Cup Moments
Here are the 10 saddest Piston Cup Moments. 10. 1996 Copper Canyon 400. Manny Flywheel denied historic win Pinkie: It's four laps to go in Copper Canyon, California and Manny Flywheel is close to making history! Spike: If he does he would be the FIRST racer to win his home Grand Prix on his first season as part-time racer! Pinkie: Well as you can see in the Power Macintosh 8500 computer in our office, even though we're in Equestria's hot air balloon, (goes to the computer screen) it's now 3 to go! Spike: And there is (goes back to the speedway) Flywheel, the part-time racer. Oh boy, there they go. Pinkie: Boy, I love it! Spike: Two laps remaining and Pinkie there we go. Pinkie: Oh no! Manny has spun out and has taken out Murray Clutchburn with him! Spike: NO! NO! NO! Pinkie: Manny is out of the race! N20 Cola Pitty: So sorry Manny, you were really close Manny(sadly): Yeah, yeah I was. I am totally gutted. Murray: Is Lapis Lazuli here? I wanna see him for Manny's interview. 9. 2011 Boston 350. Parker Brakeston opens up about tragic life. Parker (cries): OH MY GOD, NOOOO!!! I'VE OPENED UP ABOUT TRAGIC LIFE! LIGHTNING, HELP ME!! Lightning: Wait, wait, Parker. It's fine, fine and fine. Parker, my friendo Mater will tell you a joke. Mater: What's called a chewing father? DAD GUM! Parker (cries): HARDY HAR HAR! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ASK OTHER RACERS LIKE BRICK, CAL, DARREN, WINFORD, ECT. BOBBY TOO! JACK DEPOST WILL MISS ME SOMEHOW FOR A MOMENT. Lane: Yeah, some tragic life has already been opened after eight years when Winford lost his grandpa and The King and his friend Luke helped him, I think. Chip: Of course. And why? Parker (still crying): FIRST OF ALL ME I THREW SOMETHING ON THE TRACK AND RON PITCAR CRASHED! THEN MY MOM, DAD AND BRO ALL DIED IN A HOUSE FIRE! THEN I WAS HOMELESS AND CHIP LET HIM STAY WITH ME! BEFORE HE MOVED OUT TO ANOTHER STATE SO I HAD TO LIVE ALONE AT THE AGE OF 17! I WAS ALSO BULLIED IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND HIGH SCHOOL AND WAS BEATEN UP ONCE I HAD TO GO TO HOSPITAL! I SIGNED UP FOR N20 COLA AND I HAVE WON ONLY ONCE SO HERE I AM ONE OF THE WORST RACERS EVER! Cal(near crying): THIS IS SO FREAKING SAD(cries) Bobby(near crying): I KNOW! THIS IS THE SADDEST LIFE STORY EVER(cries) 8. 2016 Bumper Save: Gears and Glory 450. Cal Weathers Retires(But races in stocks vs next gens and legends vs next gens aka Mix Up race) Lightning: Hey Cal! Hey, retirement? What's going on? Cal: You know, I asked my uncle once when it was time to stop. You know what he said? The youngsters will take it. (Cal goes into his hauler) Cal: We had some good times together. I'm gonna miss that the most, I think. Lightning: Yeah. (The hauler closes) 7. 2014 Sputter Stop 400. Bobby Swift Flips and nearly dies. Darrell: Oh my GOD! Bob: BOBBY SWIFT FLYING, HE FLYING OVER LEADFOOT! Darrell: He HITS a camera! Bob: Oh no he BASHES HIS OWN PITTY! OH NO HE IS FLIPPING AND FLIPPING AND FLYING AND FLIPPING! THIS IS HISTORIC! 6. 2010 Copper Canyon 400. Cal Weathers and Lightning McQueen Crash Bob: There comes Cal and McQueen. Rookies Reb Meeker and Brian Spark come near. Brian bumps into Reb Meeker. Reb spins, touches McQueen. Oh my god! Darrell: McQueen crashes into Cal! I repeat, Bob, I ACTUALLY DO! MCQUEEN CRASHES INTO CAL AND THEY'RE FLIPPING, NO!!!! NO NO NO NO, I HATE THIS! NOHOHOHOHOHO! (Bob and Darrell then cry) (Cal team radio) Cal: Support (Dolphin Censor) to poop. (Lightning team radio) Guido: MAMMA MIA!! Mater: Then just go away. (Back to Darrell and Bob) Bob (sad tone of voice): Over time, we couldn't stop crying at that wreck. Darrell (sad tone of voice): They support idiots to fart?! Dang it, I hate these stuff, kind of, especially when they have their own freaking son of a gun crappy bad words. And Reb has minor damage to still compete 199 laps. THAT WAS SO DISGUSTING!! Bob: (sighs) Yeah, I think you were right. Darrell: Okay, so is Kori here or what? Bob: We'll see because she's crying too. Kori: (cries) HOW IS MCQUEEN AND CAL POSSIBLE TO CRASH!? Bob: Yeah, so we'll be back in just a (sniff) moment. (Off-Camera) Sorry. 5. 2003 Leak Less 400. Winford Rutherford loses his grandpa (Private Interview) Kori: Mr Devon Rutherford if you can can you tell me about how his loss his affecting Wayneford? Devon Rutherford (Dad of Winford, son of Wayneford): Wayneford was a WWII Vet and he was has tough as you would expect. He was also his grandsons biggest inspiration and in turn my grandsons appreciation for the military has got him many soldier friends. Kori: Wow. I can see that this would be a big loss for him. Devon(emotional): My son is gonna take it harder than any of us. We miss you Waynester (nickname for Wayneford by his children and grandchildren)!! Kori: Back to (sniffs) you, (cries) Bob. (Back after the race Winford was crying very much in the team garage. His crew chief, pitties, family and even other racers and their pit crew tried to comfort him. The song Heaven by Bryan Adams.) Winford: WHY! THIS IS NOT FAIRRRRRRRRR! The King: It's ok Winford. We are here to support you. Devon: Son, he lived a long proud life. He lived a great 81 years born in 1922. When he celebrated his birthday two months ago he told you that you should go on racing even once he passes. Winford(crying): He helped me start racing, he helped me get his navy friends to support me. After all he done for me I didn't even get the time to say goodbye..(starts bawling) (the racers are outside the garage) Manny: Man, Winford is taking this HARD! Davey: You can't blame him though can you? Claude: He just lost his grandfather! How do you think he would feel! Davey: Whoa that's awfully nice of you to say Claude! Rusty: Yeah you aren't exactly the nicest here so I am kinda surprised. Winford(finally stops crying): It's bad enough I lose my grandma (Wife of Wayneford) one year ago and my beloved dog 3 months ago but now (cries again) I lost pretty much all the people and pets I care about in the span of an year! Chuck: Guys, I think we should get Kori. Besides being an interviewer she is trained to help in situations like this and she cares about us too. I'll get her then. (Chuck goes to Kori) Chuck: Hey Kori. We have a problem. Please follow me Kori: Ok I am coming. (They come to the shed) Chuck: You heard that? Winford has been like this for the past HOUR. Kori: Oh my god. (Kori enters the Shed) Kori: Winford? Are you ok? Winford: I am well... I MISS YOU WAYNEFORD!!!! Kori: Oh your grandpa. Did he die? Winford(cries again): HE DID!! I MISS HIM SO SO SO MUCH! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! Kori: Wayneford is proud of you for racing. Maybe try for a paint scheme to remember him Winford: Well he always did like navy blue color, he was navy veteran. Kori: Then do it. For him. Winford: I will Kori. (Winford stops crying for real this time.) Chuck: I think the garage needs to be cleaned up, it's flooded with tears. 4. 1999 New York 400. Dying girl meets her hero The King Spike: A girl's going to die! Pinkie: I think that's a seizure! (The King Radio) The King: Stop everything chief, I have to help this girl! She seems to be in pain! Roger: Go ahead to save that girl! (The King leaves the racetrack and rushes to the stricken car. She was dying.) Little girl(weakly): Hey, The King! Are you going to win? I've always wanted to be a queen someday! The King(emotional): Hey little princess! I saw what was happening. I will win this, for you little princess. Help will arrive. (But she passed out. She was rushed to the hospital but 20 minutes later she passed away. The King dedicated his win to her and her family. He donated more than 10000 dollars to her family.) 3. 1988 Dinoco 400. Landis and Chapcar honored by other racers (including part-time racers) from every series (including some announcers from the series!) in tribute lap and minute of silence Spike: The racers have decided to do a special tribute for Donald Edward Chapcar and Thomas Landis. Also, if you haven't known that yet, Donald Edward Chapcar is the real name of Don Chapcar and Thomas Landis is the real name of Tom. Pinkie: This season and its ups and downs. Two legends gone four races apart. Spike: And, due to your possible PTSD, the Landis family, Chapcar family, the Piston Cup medical team and your personal doctor suggest you take a break and so you'll get replaced by Twilight for the 1989 Nightdona Clash live on CBS Sports. Pinkie: I think it's for the best. I think I should take time off from this stressful job. 2. 2004 New York 400. Cancer stricken Kassidy Curber attends her last race Bob: Before the race begins we are some very sad news. As you might know Brush Curber's 4 year old daughter Kassidy is dying, stricken with cancer. But it's been confirmed by her doctor that the New York 400 will be her last race in the grandstands as her cancer has progressed to the point its incurable Darrell(crying): This is so not fair... Frick Cancer. Anyway her twin Florence is giving support and so is her entire family. Bob: So we hope for the best for Brush in the race and in real life. (NOTE: Kassidy died in 2005. Her father Brush took three races off to grieve. Brush would retire by the end of the 2006 season.) (Brush cries) Brush: WHY!? King? Where's The King? KING? I NEED HELP!! The King: It's ok, she will be okay. Brush: NO SHE WON'T! The King: Oh, I get it, why? Brush: BECAUSE HER CANCER IS INCURABLE!! Manny: Oh no! Chuck: IS THIS A JOKE? Claude: Guys, no worries here, the girl will be okay. Billy: I hope so, Claude. Ernie: Your wife and daughter needs someone to be strong and that someone is you Brush. Brush: You're right Ernie. I almost forgot about my wife. I will try to be strong. Billy: True. Ernie: True. Like how I started my career in 1973, it's ok to miss some races. Brush: Yes, you really are rookie five years later! Murray: Yeah, correct you are. 1. 2005 Homestead 400. Blamer Gets Bullied by Todd Todd: What the hell? How can this guy win? The King is clearly SUPERIOR and FASTER than him. He SHOULD NOT have won by all means of logic! I, The Shockster, is better then that stupid Brainless racer in all ways possible! (The racers and Kori gasped at that comment and the theme stops. The dance mix of Legs by ZZ Top stops and then changes to I'm Not in Love performed by 10CC. Johnny started to cry and drives away.) Dale Junior: Oh my gosh. Ralph: What was that for! Lightning: I thought you were nice! (back to Johnny Blamer, he can be seen crying next to a tree outside the track. RSN telecasts it) Johnny: Who am I kidding, he is right. I really am brainless! (Sobbing hard) (this comment gets the attention of a girl who was nearby. It was Abigail, who Johnny saw earlier. Abby, Johnny's future girlfriend and wife, instantly arrived.) Abby: Johnny, are you okay? Johnny: No Abby, Todd Marcus called me brainless. But he is right. I always crash into everybody. Abby: No is he not. You are not brainless! You are very nice and you can't help it when you crash. You are great just the way you are! Johnny: Really? Abby: Yeah! Plus you are my favorite racer! (soon Johnny's closest friend Dale Junior arrived) Dale Junior: I heard what happened. I arrived as soon as I could. Johnny: What happened to Todd? Dale Junior: Two race ban for misconduct and bullying. Johnny: Well that's good to know. Dale Junior: And I know I already said this but congrats on the win!(whispering) and for getting your first potential girlfriend Johnny: Ha ha thanks Dale! Kori: Okay, I think this is done now, we won't broadcast this to to the public, so back to you Bob, I'm Kori Turbowitz signing out. (The music stops) Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments